Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that does not consume power when in a standby mode.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices still consume power in a standby mode. Thus, electronic devices still waste power. However, if there is no standby power to provide to a controller of the electronic device, a user cannot turn on the electronic device via a remote controller. Thus, it would not be convenient to the user.